Holes in the floor
by Cookiie Monstaa
Summary: Sakura has always wanted sasuke to actually see who she is. But it never happened. He always ignored her but then one day it all changes


**Sasusaku Story by Hannah**

**Love can be**

**The speacialist thing **

**When you tell someone you love them**

**You never make them feel bad**

**Love them forever**

**Over Again**

**Cherry Blossom has signed on**

**Ramen King has signed on**

**Sasuke's Mine has signed on**

**Avenger has signed in**

**Shy Girl has signed on**

**Ramen king- Hey guys what's up**

**Shy girl- Nothing M-much n-naruto**

**Cherry Blossom –Same**

**Sasuke mine- Hi sasuke-kun!**

Avenger has signed out

Sasuke Mine- Sasuke-kun…

**Cherry Blossom has signed off**

**Sasuke Mine has signed off**

Ramen King- Hey that was rude they didn't even say hi!

**Shy Girl- Yeah y-your r-right nar-naruto-k-kun**

**Ramen King has signed off**

**Shy Girl has signed off**

**To sasuke's House**

**Knock Knock**

**Who is it?**

**Sakura**

**Coming wait**

**Sasuke opens the door and lets sakura in**

**Sasuke-kun**

**What**

My family is gonna be gone for a while and my house is being fixed from a fire and well

**Her voice trailed off**

**…And?**

Tsunade wants me to s-stay with you….

**Sakura looked away so he didn't see her blushing but sasuke could tell**

**Sigh Come in**

**Sakura walked in his big house and looked around**

**Sakura's POV**

**Omg thank you tsunade I love it his house is soooo big**

**Sakura's POV**

**Sakura was so lost in her mind she didn't hear sasuke calling her to show her her room**

**He just walked over and picked her up bridal style and sakura snapped outta thought as soon as he picked her up.**

**She was so surprised that Sasuke Uchiha was actually holding her. She felt like she was gonna faint in no time but she pulled herself together but then she felt her back on the hard floor.**

**She opened her eyes to see sasuke standing over her and her back in pain**

**Ow w-what was that for!?**

**I wasn't gonna hold you forever plus this is your room**

**Sakura looked around her room.**

**Theirr was a balcony and when she walked onto the balcony, she saw cherry blossom trees on the left and right side of the balcony.**

**She loves cherry blossoms**

**But right now she didn't really feel like staying there and picking off by one off the trees she felt like going back home…. to her real home…. sasuke made her want to go back home from the dropping her on the floor part.**

**She was mad she was thinking about just jumping over the balcony and running away.**

**Sakura?**

**What?!**

**Um if you need anything you can ask me oh and your bathroom is right there**

**He pointed to the front of the bed and I looked and saw the bathroom.**

**I walked over to it and opened the door.**

**A large shower that could maybe fit 3 people sat on the left a window that had cherry blossom petals in front of it.**

**She looked to the right where a tub was well actuallt a jacuzi**

**She saw 2 sinks her room and bathroom was paradise.**

**She turned around and walked over to another door she opened it to see a big closet.**

**She fainted right on a hot second she saw the closet**

**Ok now I know she likes it im just gonna go….**

**Sasuke POV**

**What the hell is wrong with you sasuke you just dropped her on the hard wood floor which hurts what the hell!!**

**Sasuke POV**

**1 hour later**

**Sakura got up and laid on the bed then she heard a voice**

**Sasuke-kun where are you!**

**No answer**

**Whoever the voice was thought to wander around the house to look at it but when she looked upstairs she saw a room with a door half opened she thought it was sasuke's so she walked up opened the door and stared at the pink haired girl and sakura stared back at her**

**The girl who walked in has long spiky red hair mine black shorts and a top that show her stomach**

**She wore some glasses and she wore some stilettos she had on pink eye line AND hot pink like gloss**

**The girl who was looking at sakura saw that she was wearing a top that had a hole in the back that is how its designed she wore a skirt and she wore high heels she had hot pink lip gloss on too but no eye liner**

**Who the hell are you!**

**I should be asking the same who are you!**

**What does it matter to you and why are you in MY sasuke-kun house!**

Why is it your concern!

Bitch get out of my man's house NOW!

Sasuke then came back and heard what she said he walked upstairs to see Karin and sakura arguing sasuke stared at Karin who had turned around to look at him. He was gonna tell her that sakura was gonna punch her when she turned around but it was too late

Sakura punched Karin and made her fall but since she was holding a milk shake it got all over her top she got up madly and was just about to kick sakura when sasuke went infront of her and grabbed her leg and pushed her out the room in a quick move with one hand

Sasuke-kun you didn't have to protect me I'm strong now I'm not that little 12 year old I am now that 15 year old

Sasuke glared at Karin who got up and ran outside crying

Sasuke then turned to sakura with no emotions and then he just flicked her in the forehead

Ah shut it pinky

Sakura twitched at that

She hated to be called _'pinky'_

Sakura fought back the urge to hit him senselessly to knock him out

Don't call me PINKY!

I can if I want to your still the little 12 year old you were and your still the little weak one 'Pinky'

Sakura punched him hardly while keeping her head down from using a lot of force

Sakura's POV

Call me pinky ever again and you won't be getting to see daylight anymore!

Sakura's Inner- Yeah that's right don't call us pinky anyway SAKURA let me out lemme punch em where it hurts!

Inner your staying in my mind and my mind only if you were real then yes you could punch him

Sakura's POV

**Sasuke's POV**

**What the hell did I do to make her pucnh me!**

**Sasuke's Inner- You called her pinky she hates being called pinky!**

**How the hell do you know that!**

**Jackass she explained that to us on that mission you had to kill that guy when he called her pinky she immeadialtly twitched and sent him flying!**

**…..oh yeah lucky im still alive!**

**She didn't hit you with much force!**

**Whatever but now my face hurts!**

**Not my problem you were the one who got punched by a girl and the same jackass Uchiha said that 'They were strong'**

**Shut up!**

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke-kun did I hit you really hard if I did I'm so sorry just don't call me 'pinky'

**Yeah I think I know not to now couldn't have remind me before**

**Hey I thought you would remember that miss-**

**She was cut off buy sasuke kissing HER!**

**She broke the kiss and stared at him like she was going insane**

**Sakura's POV**

**Did he just kiss ME!!**

**Yes he just kissed you why'd you break it!**

**I don't know I just never been kissed and you know I haven't**

**Fine Fine bye!**

**Sakura's Pov**

**Sasuke stared at her but she got up and walked into her room and walked into the closet where she sat and felt a pair of hands over her mouth she bit them and screamed sasuke heard her and runned into her room and opened the closet to see his enemy**

**Orochimaru**

**Let her go!!**

**You come and get her yourself sasuke!**

**Sasuke charged at him jumped behind him and hit his back he hissed and just disappeared**

**Are you okay!?**

**Yeah I am now**

**Well its getting late you should go to sleep**

**He stood up and turned and was about to start and walk but sakura grabbed his wrist**

Wait…can I sleep with you…. Incase orochimaru comes back

**Sure**

**Sakura followed sasuke to his room which was bigger then hers**

**Sakura's POV**

**O**

**M**

**G!!!**

**This room is SOOO big!**

**I know you should hook up with him this room is huge how can 1 tiny person sleep in such a big room!?**

**I don't know but I ain't asking**

**Sakura POV**

**Sakura want me to get the extra bed or wanna sleep in my bed?**

**U-um your bed please**

**Ok**

**10:00 Pm**

**Sakura felt someone breathing on her neck she opened her eyes to see sasuke having his head in the crook of her neck she only smiled at this and she shifted a little and heard sasuke**

**I know you awake sakura.**

**She said nothing but close her eyes and pretend she was sleeping but sasuke smirked and tickled her neck and she giggled and she only looked up to be caught in the lips by sasuke**

**Sasuke-kun can I ask you something**

**Hn**

**Do you like me?**

**…..Yes…..**

**END OF STORY!!!!!!**

**Sasuke might like sakura and sakura likes him but will they be able to keep their love up forever and to keep it a secret?**


End file.
